


DISTANT

by theunmappedstar



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Third Person, catra breaks in bc she's edgy, flustered adora, kiss request, season 3.... hnnng, that shit hurted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunmappedstar/pseuds/theunmappedstar
Summary: They're both tired of the distance between them.So, they get closer. Just for one night.





	DISTANT

**Author's Note:**

> this was a kiss request i got on tumblr. season 3 still has me hurt so there's some minor pain in here, but it's mostly just kisses.  
hope you like it, and reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
(p.s - i hope you like the flustered adora i added)

When Adora was awoken in the middle of the night to a loud crash, her first instinct was to scream. Luckily she caught it in her throat as she violently jolted awake, hand smacking over her mouth just in time to stifle her gasp.

Her breathing was ragged as she flashed her eyes around the room, looking for the sign of the noise. Her heartbeat rammed in her chest as she watched a figure slink through her open window, padding around on the floor.

She gripped the hilt of her sword, thankful it had been laying right next to her. She had been trying to get out of the habit of sleeping with it so near, but now she had mentally declared she was dropping that resolution.

Adora flinched in bed as the figure cursed. “Shit shit _fuck!” _A long groan followed, resounding around the room. “Mother of all _fucks_!”

Adora’s jaw dropped. _Now_ that silhouette looked familiar. After the cursing fit, there was no denying who it belonged to. She’d seen it so many times throughout the years, from sneaking into the Horde’s hallways past curfew to curling up on their bunkbed together.

“_Catra_?” Adora, aware of her drowsiness, rubbed her eyes, attempting to wipe away the bleariness from them. Sure enough, when she removed her fists, there was a clearer picture of the person in front of her.

Catra was swiping at a pile of broken glass on the floor, halfheartedly attempting to clean up the mess she’d created. More colourful words flew from her mouth as she snarled and fisted her hands in her hair, groaning.

“You know what, that’s their fault. Who puts a vase right up against a windowsill? That’s just _asking_ intruders to knock it over!”

“Catra,” Adora hissed, throwing back the covers. Cool air assaulted her bare legs as she cautiously approached Catra, rubbing her arms to conserve warmth. “What are you _doing_ here? Don’t you know that if you get found they’ll–”

“Well hello to you, too.”

Catra giggled exuberantly, tail swishing as she popped a hand onto her hip. A playful smirk toyed with her lips, twitching at the corners of her plush lips. Her eyes glittered in the moonlight filtering through the lace curtains, and Adora found herself holding her breath.

She backed up a single step, needing air. “What are you doing here?” she gasped out. “Did any guards see you?”

“Adora,” Catra deapanned. Her voice was dry, eyebrows risen while her eyes indicated she was not amused. “To be fully honest with you, Bright Moon’s security is _shit_. I broke into here and crashed a vase and no one came running in here.” She pointed a shiny black claw at the door.

Adora followed her finger, waiting for someone - anyone - to burst through the door. Catra laughed softly again when no one did.

The blond shook her head, messy ponytail swishing with the motion. “You can’t just–”

“But I _did_.”

The confidence Catra emitted always knocked Adora back a step. She carried on the conversations so smoothly, and no matter what she did that was in the wrong, she managed to coolly make it seem like everything was fine.

She shook her head, trying to stay on track. “Why are you here?” Adora blurted, spitting it out before Catra could distract her any longer. Adora wasn’t sure if the distraction was intentional, but she still had some itching feeling prickling under her skin that told her it was meant to stall.

Catra’s tail stopped swaying briefly and her eyebrows rose ever-so-slightly. Then she blinked, coming out of her momentary haze. Her wry smile returned. “Wanted to see you.”

Adora didn’t miss the way her voice dipped an octave lower. Her spine tingled from the yellow-blue gaze locking eyes with her. “_Catra_,” she warned, gritting her teeth. “You can’t be here.”

A squeak nearly escaped when Catra took a lazy step forward. Then another. Striding painfully slow, and with such confidence. Elegantly closing that space between them that felt like a million miles. “That’s a shame, because I’m already here.”

“You’re not–” Adora hadn’t realized how she’d begun to take a step back for every foot forward Catra gave, until her ankles crashed into the low frame of her bed. Falling backwards, she almost crashed back into the fluff and pillows before Catra shot forward. She took Adora by the collar of her shirt, one hand snaking around her waist.

Tugged forward, their bodies met, lithe frames pressed against one another. Adora’s heart slammed against her ribcage.

“You wear your Horde uniform shirt to _bed_?” Catra’s lips twitched, running a claw down Adora’s spine, across the red brand on the fabric of the shirt.

Adora fought off her shudder, refusing to let Catra control her so easily. It was annoying how she found ways to wrap Adora around her finger without even trying.

Catra pursed her lips, humming when Adora didn’t respond. Her ocean eyes were narrowed at Catra, silently fuming - well, attempting to fume. “What is it, Adora? Are you not happy to see me?”

She leisurely leaned forward, loving the sight of Adora’s eyes widening with every inch she closed between them. She grinned, fangs glistening as she licked her lips. She dropped her mouth next to Adora’s ear, purring, “Because I’m happy to see you.”

_Trick_, Adora’s mind screamed. _Surely it’s a trick. A ruse, meant to get her excited, to distract her from something else, something bigger_–

Still, heat pooled in places it probably shouldn’t have, and Adora shivered softly, body finally giving in to the need. Catra’s lips migrated to brushing over her jaw, and she could feel her smirk against her jawline.

“Catra…”

Catra pulled back in the slightest, just so that they could look one another in the eye. They were still dangerously close to crossing that line, centimeters apart. “Yes, Adora?”

They locked gazes, staring into the coloured abysses. Searching for the answers to choked down questions that had them crying themselves to sleep every night.

Adora’s breath hitched as Catra leaned forward, brushing her lips against Adora’s. Then she pressed forward fully, mouths melding together in the most glorious way. They were warm and plush, and it reminded Adora of drinking up sunshine.

Adora made a quiet sound against her lips, muffled by their mouths moving together, and in an instant she found the warm, tingling sensation had left, replaced by cool air. She opened her eyes, blinking to find Catra looking at her. Just looking.

Her eyes were a little wide, and she was already breathing heavily even though they had only kissed for a fleeting moment. But in her eyes Adora could see that question, asking if this was alright, daring her to say that they should continue. Knowing that if they dove into this, it would complicate everything.

They both had the same look dawn over their faces at the same time.

_Fuck it_.

They crashed their mouths together in sync, blood rushing to swell their lips as they devoured each other. It was bruising and possessive, wild and hungry, but with some underlying, sensitive thought of _I need you. Only you_.

With it came glossy memories of late-night talks, cuddling on the bunkbed, whispering secrets and insecurities to one another. The scene shifted to the hazier memories - fighting alongside the other until they were bleeding, holding the other as they sobbed, swearing they were going to stay together until they died, hell or high water.

_You promise?_

_I promise_.

Distantly, Adora could smell the musky scent of Catra’s sweat. Probably from travelling all the way from the Horde, and then breaking into Bright Moon, she decided. She liked it. She hadn’t been able to get the scent off her mind, every since she’d left. She could remember it from the first time they climbed up one of the Horde’s buildings together, set on hiding on the roof from Shadow Weaver for a little while. Escaping the world.

She could remember it from training together, until they were bruised and gulping down air as they collapsed onto the floor together, laughing, smiling, holding hands.

And now Catra’s hands were everywhere, as if she couldn’t seem to decided on where to put them. They roamed from cupping her face to ripping out her ponytail and burying her hand briefly into her hair. They dipped around her neck, down her chest, fingertips gripping into her waist to keep her close.

Adora was intent on holding Catra’s face, feeling her blushing cheeks, caressing her thumbs against their sides even as they continued their frenzied kissing.

They knew it probably should have been slower, but they had to drink the other up, had to make up for the lost time, the sleepless nights, the longing, aching feeling.

It was magical, hearing the sounds the other would make. Soft hums, tiny whines, gasping as they broke apart for air and returned like magnets.

Suddenly it was all too much, that burning feeling in her chest. Adora began crying, whining and forcing down her bubbled sobs as she kissed Catra through the tears, wishing it would never end. Wishing she would stay and join the Rebellion, wishing her and Bow and Glimmer could get along, wishing they could see eye to eye again.

But this was temporary, she knew that.

Catra would leave this time.

Not her.

Catra broke their hungry kissing suddenly, blinking in surprise as she looked at Adora’s red cheeks and nose. She lifted her hands off the girl’s waist, brushing back the salty liquid rolling down her face. “It’s okay, Adora.” She promised. She gave a soft smile. “I know.”

Catra had never been one to comfort, so hearing that had Adora choking on a bubbled up sob. She grasped Catra’s hands that were laying idly on her face, whimpering. “You could stay,” she cried. “You could stay with me.”

“And you could come with me,” Catra added, “but that’s not happening. You’re stubborn. I’m… I’m just…”

It was rare to see her at a loss for words. Adora bobbed her head, sniffling. “I know.”

Her lip trembled as Catra broke off the eye contact, staring at her hands that were still instinctively stroking away Adora’s tears. She hummed, tail swishing against the humid night air. “I guess this is another goodbye.”

Adora’s heart snapped. But she croaked, “Yes.”

Catra nodded, blowing out an uneven breath. She dared one last look into Adora’s eyes, swiping away at the glistening tears before pressing one last soft kiss to her mouth. Adora whimpered into it, making sure to soak it up as much as she could before Catra broke away.

Her hands were gone, then, she was backing away, and she turned and slunk out the window and into the night. And she didn’t look back.

Not once.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> you can also find me on ~  
tumblr as @theunmappedstar (fics, memes, textposts)  
wattpad as @theunmappedstar (fics, original stories)


End file.
